


The Number One Song in Heaven

by pseudosmodingium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel doesn't have a harp, Crack, Established Relationship, God had a band, Inspired by Music, Lucifer Sings, M/M, failing at auditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosmodingium/pseuds/pseudosmodingium
Summary: After facing Lucifer at a Vince Vincente concert, Dean consults Cas about a familiar song he heard there. Following that he learns about Castiel's former musical ambitions.Also, little speculation for 12x07.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration for this fic come from the Sparks song of the same name. The first time I heard it I knew I had to work it into a SPN fanfic someday. Well, here it is!
> 
> If you want to listen to the song, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6I6yr7WDeg/) is a link.

"Can Lucifer even sing?" Cas had asked before the concert. The answer was: yes, Lucifer, the Morning Star, Prince of Darkness, was perfectly capable of building wonderful harmonies with his voice, or at least with Vince Vincente’s voice. Of course, human vocal cords had their limits, while angel voices had far more potential. Dean was relieved the crowd didn’t get to hear Lucifer’s actual singing. A lot of eyes would have burned dark holes in the faces of butt rock fans.

"Though not my preferred kind of music, the performance wasn’t that bad. I mean, I could have forgone the beating at the end, but…"

"Can it, Crowley," Dean interrupted him. "We’re lucky to have made it out alive. Lucifer managed to brainwash half the audience to follow his command and we’ve made no progress in locking him back up."

"At least now we know what his plan is," Sam offered. It sounded pathetic.

"Well, good for us." Dean hated it. His mom was still in the wind, the devil continued walking the earth and as long as he was doing that, Cas would continue his road trip with Crowley. Why, of all their allies, did it have to be the king of douchebags who couldn’t get over his stupid crush on the oldest Winchester?

"I like to see the positive side of the evening," Castiel said.

"And that would be…?" Dean was tired of everyone trying to convince him that it hadn’t been a total disaster.

"I got to see you in a leather jacket. It suits you. You should wear it more often." The angel smiled at him and if that didn’t do it for Dean…

"We should buy you one, too. The coat doesn’t exactly flatter your figure and a leather jacket would show your nice butt." Dean’s eyes were wandering up and down Castiel’s body as he spoke.

"Ew, Dean, please, stop it!" Sam cried out while Crowley pretended to throw up.

"For the sake of your brother’s sanity, we should continue this conversation another time," Cas said and winked at Dean.

"What about _my_ sanity?" Crowley asked offendedly.

"Who gives a crap," Dean said.

"We should go now. Rowena said she might have found something that could help throwing Lucifer out of his vessel and trapping him when he’s without a meat suit."

Dean led Cas around his truck so that they had at least a little privacy. "I hate that you have to go."

"When it’s over, I’ll stay. And you can buy me that leather jacket," Cas told Dean and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Take care," Dean said and lightly slapped Castiel’s butt as he got into the vehicle.

The Winchesters watched as the angel and the demon drove off and got into their own car.

"Hey Dean, the intro, you know, as Vince…Lucifer entered the stage, did it sound familiar to you?" Sam asked.

His brother thought about it for a brief moment. "Actually, yes, it did."

"See, the thing is, that wasn’t one of Vincente’s songs ‒"

"Yeah, you would know that, Chad Kroeger," Dean murmured.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don’t know who else would’ve written it, but it’s strongly connected to something I’ve experienced, I can feel it. I just can’t remember what, but it’s there, in my subconscious."

Sam looked over to his brother who still hadn’t started the engine of the Impala. "You think I’m crazy."

"No, Sammy, actually, I know what you’re talking about. It’s strange and it kinda freaks me out," Dean said.

"So, what do you think this could mean?"

"I don’t know. But I do know that I’m starving. We can hit the lore after I’ve had my burger and I’ll call Cas and ask him about that." Dean turned the key in the ignition and they headed for the nearest 24 hour diner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After their midnight dinner Sam had begun to research the mysterious melody, while Dean had chosen to watch an old western movie on their crappy motel room TV with a beer in his hand. A music identifying app had finally gotten Sam somewhere. Reports about near-death experiences mentioned a song that sounded exactly like this particular one.

"So, only people who almost died have heard the song before?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and we have too. I guess, because we’ve also been dead several times," Sam explained.

"Why would Lucifer play some weird dead people’s song?" It didn’t make sense.

"Well, I thought you were gonna ask your boyfriend," Sam reminded him.

Dean put down his beer bottle and picked up his phone. After several rings he heard Castiel’s rumbling voice on the other end. "Dean, what is it? Did something happen?"

"Hey, Cas. Do you remember the first song Lucifer played? It sounded familiar to Sam and I and apparently other people who have returned from the dead know it too."

There was silence on Castiel’s side.

"Cas?"

"They didn’t let me have a harp, Dean!" Castiel suddenly blurted into his phone.

"What?"

Oh yes, he knew that song. Eons ago, long before humanity came into existence, a young Castiel dreamed of helping create something entirely new. Something so truly exceptional that every angel would talk about it forever. God would only choose the most talented among them and Castiel wanted nothing more than to be a part of it. He wished to be near his father, nearer than most of his siblings would ever get, and make him proud.

From the start it was clear that Lucifer would get the vocals part of Heaven’s first band ever. He had the most beautiful voice of them all and could move everyone to tears through his singing. God’s plan saw Lucifer accompanied by several instruments, played by only the most talented musicians among the angels.

Castiel practiced long and hard on his favored instrument, the harp. Eagerly he picked the strings just right to elicit extraordinary sounds, day after day, night after night. When the day of the pivotal audition had finally come, Castiel was certain to become one of the chosen few.

As it was finally his turn to play, he played his harp with the kind of ecstasy he never knew he had in him but would leave his audience stunned and grant him a place in God’s band.

When he had finished, Gabriel, concertmaster and head of the jury, started to speak his verdict.

"No offense, Cassie, but you suck."

Castiel felt like a tremor had hit the cloud beneath him. "What?" He felt himself on the verge of tears.

"That was awful. I think I’m bleeding from my ears now. Give me that instrument of yours immediately! No one’s save with that in your hands." Castiel obliged and wished for the infinite void beyond the clouds to swallow him. Unbelievable shame weighed heavily on his shoulders. His wings hung miserably down his sides and appeared to have lost every last glint of light. In the end, it had taken them a very long time to return to their pristine brightness, probably not until Castiel first discovered his love for Dean Winchester. The wings were broken now and the memories still hurt as he was reminded of this shattering day.

The final arrangement had consisted of Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael and Balthazar, with God himself as percussionist. From his place behind the drums their father conducted the beat of the song that had been the initial motivation for forming a band. The music was audible all over Heaven and all the angels were joyful over its sound. Except for Cas who was still downcast by the judgement over his harp playing skills.

Although God and his band had long stopped playing their song, it still resonated from the long and convoluted corridors of Heaven. Therefore, every time a soul was on its way up, it would be greeted by this distinct melody.

"So, basically, what you, Sam and the others heard, was the echo of that song God and his band used to play. In the case a soul is destined to go to hell, there won’t be any contact with it, thus Crowley definitely had never heard it before," Castiel explained.

There was a long pause.

"I knew you had a harp!" Dean sputtered into the speaker.

"No, Dean, didn’t you listen? They took it away from me!" This would never cease to cause a pain in Castiel’s chest.

"You know what? As soon as you get home we’ll go to the nearest music shop that has a harp in stock and I’ll make up my own mind," Dean said. "How does that sound to you?"

"Well, I might be a bit rusty," he said but smiled to himself. After all this time, someone had finally come along and managed to make Cas feel better about his alleged lack of musical talent. "Thank you, Dean."

"Can’t wait to hear you play," Dean replied softly. "Thanks for the input on the song. Bye, Cas. See you soon." Castiel told him good night and they hung up.

He was going to play the harp again and who would he rather be playing for than the man he loved. No matter how Dean would find it, what counted was that he was curious to hear it despite being told Cas hadn’t done so well before. Dean loved him unconditionally and would do everything to make him happy.


End file.
